


as a woman

by safiqueen (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Feminist Themes, Gen, catcalling, man's world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/safiqueen





	as a woman

as a woman  
in a so-called  
"man's world"

i have to work  
twice as hard  
twice as fast

to prove my worth  
to prove that i am more  
than just a pretty face  
than just my body

because i can't be more than a pretty face, can i?

as a woman  
in a so-called  
"man's world"

i struggle  
to be heard  
to be seen

to prove that  
i am not being dramatic  
or lying for attention

because after all  
isn't that all us women do?

as a woman  
in a so called  
"man's world"

i can't cry  
or else i'm dramatic  
or else i'm hormonal  
or else i can't be taken seriously

i can't get angry  
or else i'm on my period  
or else i'm catty  
or else i'm over-reacting

because god-forbid a woman have feelings

as a woman  
in a so-called  
"man's world"

i am afraid  
to walk the streets alone  
to wear something that shows off any skin at all  
to be around a man without a friend at my side  
of being catcalled

i am scared  
to say no  
to say stop

because i could be killed for speaking up

as a woman  
in a so-called  
"man's world"

nothing i say can be taken seriously

because all i am is an over-dramatic bitch on my period, who can't take a compliment.


End file.
